


Morning Routine

by Sinistretoile



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Robert Laing's morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Magnet's Instagram post of Laing tying his tie...

The alarm went off, but Amber hadn’t set it. She reached blindly for the alarm clock on her nightstand, slapping an empty surface. She leaned up and squinted. This wasn’t her bedroom. No wonder the alarm clock wasn’t there. Robert breathed in deeply through his nose as he rolled over and turned off his alarm carefully.  
“Morning, Amber.”  
“Morning, Robert.” They rolled against each other. Fingertips traced exposed skin. The tip of his nose nudged hers. She leaned her head back and met his lips. Their tongues tasted of ferment and acid: booze and vomit. Neither cared. They’d fallen into bed drunk and horny and fucked most of the night after the parties. It appeared they were still horny.  
Robert pulled away and opened the bedside drawer. His hand reached blindly into the small cave, his fingers searching for a foil packet and coming up empty. “Shit.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Out of condoms.” He lay on his back and stretched, tucking his arms behind his head. “I like you, but I’m not going to risk you getting pregnant.” His cock stood up straight and tall, engorged and ready.  
“Well, there’s no sense in letting this handsome hard-on go to waste.” She rolled up onto her knees and wrapped her hand and her mouth around his cock.  
He drew in a sharp breath then exhaled long and slow. “Shit.” Dr. Robert Laing couldn’t think of a better way to start the day than with his cock in the mouth of a pretty little blonde. Her tongue swirled around the mushroom head then licked up the vein on the underside of his cock.  
“Do you have any baby oil, Robert?” She asked in a pause to catch her breath. Amber was a good little cocksucker, but Robert had a long, thick cock and he liked to move. His hips lifted from the bed, pushing his dick down her throat a little more each time she came down on him. Her moans vibrated through his body, making him gasp.  
Robert opened his eyes to see her playing with her little pussy as she sucked him. He licked his lips then sucked on them, remembering her taste from the night before. Her lips made a pop and she pulled his hard cock from between her lips.  
“Robert.” He hummed. “Have you any baby oil?”  
“In the bathroom.” She hopped up and walked off the bed. “Hey, where are you-“ He cut off as she reemerged from the bathroom.  
Amber met his gaze, drizzling baby oil on her pert, round tits then rubbed the oil in with one hand. She stepped onto the bed, walked across it then dropped to her knees, those luscious tits of her bouncing. “Tits or ass?”  
He swallowed as he looked up her curvy body, licking his lips. “Excuse me?”  
“Tits or ass, Robert? Tick tock, love. The longer we wait the less time we have for sexy time before you have to get to the university.”  
He smiled. “Since I can’t have your cunny, I’ll take both.”  
Amber grinned then situated herself between his legs. She squeezed her tits together around his cock. His mouth dropped open as she began to slide the mouthwatering orbs up and down his shaft, licking the head of his cock every time it appeared like a surprise sweet from in-between her tits. His balls drew up tighter, the pressure building.  
“Stop. Stop. Stop.” She sighed and leaned back. “Now turn around.” Robert sat up, spreading his legs a bit more. It wouldn’t take much more for him to explode and he wanted to be balls deep in her ass when that happened. He snatched the baby oil and poured a generous amount on his hands, hissing to himself as he stroked his cock. He reached under her and ran his slick fingers up the crack of her ass. “Tell me, Amber, have you ever taken a cock in the ass?”  
“A time or two.”  
“How about a cock as big as mine?”  
“No.” She shivered in anticipation. Her dripping pussy clenched so hard he felt it as he reached further under her to rub her clit. She sighed and closed her eyes, opening her knees and lifting up just a bit.  
Robert licked his lips again, drawing his fingers along her slit then to her anus. He worked the baby oil into her tight muscle ring before pushing in his middle finger. Amber parted her lips as he pushed his pointer finger inside her, stretching her more. He spread his fingers, glancing at the clock to make sure he enough time to enjoy this.  
Amber held her breath, his fingertips rubbing her with more oil before he pressed the head of cock again her anus. He was breathless with eager need when her tight ring finally stretched around him completely and swallowed the head of his cock. He pulled her down his shaft until she sat at the base of his cock.  
He pulled her back against his front. “Ready?”  
She licked her lips and nodded. “Go slow first. I want to feel every inch of you.” She turned her head to look at him sideways.  
“You’ve got every inch of me.” He chuckled. Amber shifted to tuck her feet under his heavy balls. He hissed and struck her mouth like a viper, stabbing his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered into his mouth as he kept the first few strokes slow. Then she began to bounce into his upward thrusts. His large hand held her jaw and throat her jaw and throat to the side. Their mouths hovered together, breath mingling.  
Amber offered him her fingers to suck. Her breath caught as he drew them into his mouth. She pulled them out slowly, pulling down his bottom lip. Her fingers rubbed her hard clit furiously, up and down its length.  
Her tight muscle rippled around him, making him grunt. He was so close. If she didn’t cum soon, she wasn’t going to get to. The pressure built in his legs and his balls. His mouth opened wider. Amber swallowed, reaching back with her free hand to dig her nails into his thighs. Her body clenched around him. Her face scrunched up into an almost pained expression as she came on her fingers. He grunted in response and emptied his balls.  
Their rhythm slowed, still panting. He met her eyes, kissing her quickly. Neither said a word as he shuffled off the bed and jumped into the shower. Amber sprawled on her belly on the bed, her feet swinging back and forth in the air. She watched him carefully shave, standing naked before the mirror. He cast her glance before opening his closet.  
“There’s still some hot water left.”  
Amber shrugged and accepted his offer to shower. It would save her some time in her own morning routine. When she emerged pink-skinned and clean, he stood before the mirror in the bedroom. His stoic, indifferent face focused solely on the act of tying his tie. He flicked a glance in her direction as she pulled her dress over her held.  
Had he met her before his ex-wife, he might not have married. His admiration of her body in that flash of a thought vanished. That chance had passed. She sat on the end of the bed and buckled her sandal. “Coffee made?”  
“No.” She shrugged, pausing at the bedroom door.  
“Robert?” He hummed as he looked up from the bottom of his closet. “I had a nice time. We should do it again.”  
“We should.” He forced himself to smile as least halfway. They should, they could, but they wouldn’t. She must have sensed his finality and his growing indifference because she crossed the few steps to the closet. He looked down at her.  
“Oh Robert.” With that she kissed him, lingering open-mouthed, before pulling away and walking to the door. “See you in class, Dr. Laing.”


End file.
